


Bring the Whole Galaxy to Ruin

by Avdal



Series: Every Dirty Trick in the Book [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Awkward Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, No Spoilers, Obsessive Behavior, Plot Devices, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Virginity Kink, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: For some terribly misguided reason, Rey had thought that it would be a fun idea to tease Kylo, her secret lover.Surely, if they were in a public place, he would be able to control himself?  His own mother was going to be in the same room as them, for kriffssake.  And it was a supremely important meeting on top of that.  That means that he’s going to have to be on his very best behavior, right?Right?





	Bring the Whole Galaxy to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> For those new to this series (and I’m hoping a whole gang of newcomers are heading over to this fandom!), this story is the 2nd part of a multi-work series I have ongoing. You don’t have to have read the first work (linked [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/852429)), but in short recap it’s in a completely noncanon universe set before TLJ (hence the no spoiler tag) where Kylo and Rey boinked for the first time and then there was regret and true love and all sorts of tangled feelings.

A very tenuous cease fire has fallen into place between the Resistance and the First Order.

 

That part was fabulous. It offered a glimmer of hope to the whole galaxy. The part that sucked, the really awful, unfair side of the equation, was that a meeting was about to be held regarding the truce. That meant that some of the highest ranking officials on both sides would be in attendance. And _t_ _hat_ meant that Rey was going to have to be in the same room as Kylo again.

 

It had been one week since they’d last seen each other.

 

_One_ week. Seven days since Rey had completely lost her goddamn mind.  Since h er resolve had failed her and she had just  _snapped_ . All sense of reason or self preservation had gone out of the airlock on that fateful night on the  Finalizer.

 

The night when they had… 

 

Kriff, there’s no easy way to say this. 

 

They’d had sex, okay? It was all their twisted bond’s fault. _Oh yes, just open your legs and your heart will follow. Everything will be alright..._

 

No, everything is not going to be alright. Not even close. 

 

She’d been badly distracted all week. And also shamefully really, really horny. Bedding her mortal enemy had awoken something in her and she could only ignore it for so long before it boiled over, taking the remaining shreds of her common sense along with it.

 

Or at least that’s the excuse Rey tells herself as she puts on a dress for the first time in her whole life but omits wearing anything underneath it. 

 

The thing is that she’s already just proven that she’s a very bad aspiring Jedi so she might as well have some fun with her moral collapse. And you know what sounds like one hell of a lot of fun? Tormenting Kylo like he’s tormented her. Letting him see what he can’t have because, oh no, they’re never doing _that_ again. 

 

Nope. No matter how wonderful it had been, she can’t let it happen again. Absolutely not. 

 

But what Rey _can_ do is spend her remaining time before being called into duty to practice her sitting skills. Or, more accurately, practicing how she can sit like a Jedi but still reveal her uncovered and exposed lady parts at exactly the right angle.

 

The trick, she discovers, is a loose crossed leg. The position will make her skirt ride up her thighs and, with the correct tipping fore and aft of her ankles: boom, selective peepshow. Directional and discreet.

 

So the meeting is going to be a complete and abject failure, there was no doubt about that in Rey’s mind. But maybe it wouldn’t be all bad. Maybe she could rile up her bondmate tormentor and see how deep his self control really runs before the inevitable diplomatic collapse broke out.

 

Of course this is probably a terrible idea for so many reasons, including the very high chance of her having to fight in a major battle while going commando, but hey… you only live once. Might as well see what thrills you can get out of it.

 

*

 

Kylo’s gaze never leave her, not even once. 

 

It makes him stumble slightly when he sits down at the meeting table. At least his mask hides exactly how his eyes are roaming over her body. Even if she can’t see where he’s looking, she can _feel_ it. Feel the heat of his stare and how his attention is focused on her bare but tightly crossed legs.

 

An image pops into her mind, a vision courtesy of their shared connection.

 

Oh, and it’s quite a filthy one. Rey can feel her heart start to race to the mental picture of him hiking her dress up and screwing her right here and now in front of everyone. Kylo, bless him, has even imagined the horrified expressions on the faces of the highest and finest of both their sides, which just awkwardly happens to include his own mother.

 

Maybe he truly doesn’t care who else is around them as long as Rey herself is here. She can feel his passion for her throb through their connection. Somebody sure is horny today, aren’t they?

 

Apparently he’s been every bit as desperate as she’s been all week. Calling out to her again and again. Pleading or cajoling her through their bond, desperate for her to reach out and tell him where she is. She never thought she’d ever see him so needy.

 

Not that she’s one to talk. Considering that  the only reason she could force  herself to come here at all to this  inevitably doomed  negotiation was to  play peekaboo with her once lover and  s ee how long he could hold out  before doing something to make an ass of himself.

 

Maybe she’ll even get a rise out of him? Double entendre very much intended.

 

To up the ante slightly, she bends forward, preening to scratch her ankle. It offers him a glimpse down her minimal but good effort cleavage. Or such as she prefers to think of the two smallish lumps on her chest that been that he’d had his mouth around only seven days before.

 

Kylo clears his throat, following every beat of her internal train of thoughts.

 

His vocoder translates the noise as an inhuman growl that temporarily brings the formalities of the unfolding political encounter to a pause.

 

“You’ve got a leash for him?” Poe asks, and Rey can see his hand subtly slide to the blaster on his hip. “Shock collar? Electric killswitch? Anything like that?”

 

The other side’s general,  _Hux_ Rey has to remind herself, frown and steeples his fingers.

 

“Commander Ren is not your concern right now,” he answers, directing their attention back to the lines of the treaty on the central datapad.

 

Kylo  straightens his spine slightly. Rey gets the  distinctive impression that someone, either General Hux or the gleaming amazonian mountain of metal on the other side of him, may have just kicked his  s hin.

 

Rey corrects her own posture, sitting back up and tucking a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. 

 

Then she innocently or not so much presses her lips together for a second before opening them with a smack. It’s a soft, subtle movement with barely audible sound. So inconsequential that she’s sure no one but Kylo pays any attention or notice to it.

 

But notice he does. She can feel his blood pressure rising. Perfect. This is working.

 

Gods, she could lead him on like this for hours and hours.

 

Unexpectedly, she feels a nudge between her legs. A push of his mind, hopeful and pleading and dirty all at once. She immediately shuts that shit down because, oh no, he’s not about to tease her with the Force. She blocks his phantom hand with a flick of her will, but it gives her a delicious idea. Maybe a little erotic remote Force footsie is in order?

 

Rey casually drops her hand down to her side where it’s out of sight. She flicks her fingers through the air, mimicking the soft caress of a curious lover along the upper half of Kylo’s right quadriceps.

 

Their bond _trembles_ with her other half’s shock. 

 

He pushes against her mind, trying to get past her mental walls so that he can… well, she doesn’t know what exactly he wants, and she doesn’t care because he’s not going to get it anyhow.

 

Her phantom touch rises up, skimming across the fabric of his pants and making a beeline for his crotch. He growls again, this time much louder. The uptight redheaded man next to him gives him a look of equal parts scorn and alarm. General Organa shifts in her seat and attempts to redirect the conversation back on course.

 

Rey smiles to herself, feeling their bond pulling tight in response to all Kylo’s profound inner tension. Yeah, that’s right laser brain. Gonna go straight for the goodies and you can’t do anything about it, can you?

 

Or maybe he _can_ , because, just as soon as she mentally cradles him and starts to rub, he shuts _her_ out of his head. Snap. Crack. Walls are up.

 

She purses her lips, barely even registering the change in tone between the Hux and General Organa as the meeting continues to spiral in a direction very much the opposite of upward.

 

Okay, enough of that goodness. She’s had her fun, but now it’s time for the main event. Time to show him her secret.

 

Operation Cocktease: engage at will.

 

Rey nudges at Kylo with the Force to make sure he’s paying attention. Oh, why yes, he’s definitely focused on her and her alone. From the bits leaking through his shoddily put up mental walls, Rey is pretty sure that right now he’s debating whether he wants to fuck her doggy style over the edge of the conference table or pin her over the top of it and shove his head between her legs.

 

Just how long can he hold out once he knows she’s not wearing a stitch under her little dress? She’s willing to bet he’ll be boiling hot under the collar in less than five minutes and ready to say ‘to hell with it all and make an excuse to get out of here’ within ten.

 

She strums at their bond, sending a sparkle of her deep amusement over to his side to really make sure he’s focused where she wants him to be.

 

Then she uncrosses her legs. Spreads her knees a touch and, to any outsider, it would simply look like she’s trying to sit more comfortably.

 

The shock resonates through their bond as she flops one of her knees open slightly to the side with her bare pussy pointed front and center into his line of sight.

 

She can  _feel_ him hold his breath through their connection.

 

Oh gods, this is too much fun! Maybe she should open and close sesame? Really drive home how much of a flirt she-

 

“This meeting is _**OVER**_!” Kylo shouts, abruptly leaping up out of his seat.

 

For a second everyone is too stunned to speak. Then General Organa frowns at him and adopts a very scolding tone of voice.

 

“Sit down, please. We were just making-”

 

“ **NO!** ” Kylo throws his cape off his right shoulder and ignites his lightsaber. 

 

Immediately the room fills with action. Hux and the silver bucket stand up, attempting to hold Kylo back while avoiding the fiery edge of his blade as he swings it around wildly. Poe has his blaster trained right between the eyes of Kylo’s helmet, muttering something about _just give me a damn reason… come on…_

 

“Sit _down_!” Leia repeats, much more forcefully this second time.

 

The standoff extends for several brutal moments of tension, leaving Rey wondering how badly did she just screw everything up for the whole galaxy.

 

Finally, Kylo deactivates his saber and steps back, turning his masked head back to her.

 

“War,” he states, voice tight. “I declare war.”

 

A pin drop moment. Everyone in the room stares speechless, and Rey can hear their flurry of thoughts of _can he really do that?_

 

“Commander Ren, perhaps you should-”

 

Kylo shoves the redhead aside, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. Then he stalks forward to Rey and up goes Poe’s blaster again.  Kylo pays him absolutely no attention. He stops in front of  her , towering over her.  Oops. She’s really fucked this up now, hasn’t she?

 

“I challenge you to a duel, _Jedi scum_. You and me alone. We shall settle this like we were meant to.”

 

General Hux clears his throat, still attempting to salvage some modicum of the treaty. He reaches for the datapad on the table and taps at it.

 

“You cannot-”

 

“Shut up. Yes, I can. I can do anything I want to. And now I’m going to teach this wretched scavenger the price for disrespecting the First Order.”

 

There’s so much heat in his voice, but hardly any traces of actual anger emanating from his side of their connection. Kylo’s always angry, that part of his is just residual. Rey flushes again, knowing exactly what she’s _really_ detecting from him.

 

“War, huh?” she has to lick her lips to speak through her suddenly dry mouth. She can feel Kylo follow every part of the movement. “That sure sounds serious. I guess we’d better duke it out. For the, um… honor of our sides.”

 

Yeah, that sounded convincing. Or not really, but the waves of barely repressed arousal pushing against her mental shields are so distracting that’s the best acquiescence she can come up with.

 

“Rey, you can’t-”

 

“It’ll be fine, Poe. Don’t worry. I can _handle_ him.”

 

Without another word, without trusting herself enough to look back at any of her friends in case her face gives her away, Rey ducks around Kylo’s massive black form and scurries to the exit door. He stomps after her, each heavy footstep resonating across the walls of the shocked room.

 

Moments before the door slides shut behind them, Rey can hear the redheaded general start to say something about  _ ‘What Commander Ren actually meant  _ _ by  _ _ all  _ _ that _ _ was...’ _

 

Then the door closes with a crisp ‘click’. Kylo immediately grabs her wrist and yanks, dragging her nearly off her feet as he leads them down the hallway and out of sight.

 

*

 

“You’re a fucking cocktease, you know that Rey?”

 

Kylo pants the raunchy words directly against her ear. The naughtiness of them and the feel of his hot breath on her hypersensitive skin makes her arch her back, shamelessly grinding back against him. 

 

They’re going at it in some sort of exercise room. The door had been locked, but a red lightsaber into the entry pad had quickly sorted that out. Then he’d pinned her against a narrow table running along the full length of the back of the room.

 

It had been rough and fast and a haze of lips and hands tearing at her. A far cry from the slow and deliberate seduction of their first encounter. To be fair to him, though, she hadn’t objected once. Not even when he’d ripped her dress straight down the middle and flung it aside, leaving her naked as a jaybird.

 

“Did you like it, Rey?” Kylo squeezes her throat, controlling her flow of oxygen and she didn’t even know that she was into that until this moment. “Did you like it when I fucked you before? Fucked you and filled you and took your virginity and made you cum _twice_ on my cock?”

 

Gods, that filthy mouth of his…

 

Rey nods frantically, reliving the memory of losing her innocence to him only one week prior.

 

Yeah, she’d forgotten to mention that before, hadn't she? That little detail of her virginity that had made what should have been a one-time fling of shame into something forever to be a part of her soul.

 

He lets go of his grip on her enough that she can speak.

 

“Gods I did, Kylo,” she moans out his name, not caring how whorish she feels in doing so. “I was so sore afterwards. Could hardly get out of bed the next day.”

 

He shifts her position under him, flipping her over so that they’re face to face and, more importantly, crotch to crotch. His shirt is gone and he’s hard already, practically straining at the seams of his pants. 

 

“Poor little Rey,” he simpers, “did I make you walk all bow-legged? Couldn’t handle my cock like you’d thought that you could?”

 

“I was a _virgin…_ ” she protests, grinding up against him as much as the posture allows her to.

 

“Emphasis on _was_ , Rey,” Kylo emphasizes the tense with an especially hard buck of his hips that makes her gasp at the foreshadowing. “You used to be a virgin, and then you gave me that and now you can’t get enough, can you?”

 

She shouldn't let him get away with this. Shouldn’t let him be so cocky and arrogant. What a bad precedent that would set between them, to let him think that he’s allowed to be right about something.

 

But then Kylo starts rutting against her, dry humping her through h is remaining clothes. And you know what? Rey can be a bitch to him later. Put him back in his place  after she’s done having this terrible need that’s been kindled within her taken care of.

 

“Did you actually think that you could tease me and get away with it, Rey?”

 

One of his hands reaches out to cup and play with her breast, while the other begins to fumble with the buckle of his pants. They’d already established that getting out of them was a challenge when he was pitching a tent, but these look like a different design that, if anything, is even more complicated to undress from. 

 

Lucky for her, though. Buys her a little more time.

 

“I was just having a little fun, Kylo.”

 

She presses a hand against his chest. He doesn’t move an inch.

 

“ _Fun?_ You think that being a little cocktease and ruining our whole damn chance at a treaty is _**fun?!**_ ”

 

Rey’s face flushes. 

 

“Oh no, Kylo. _You_ did all that back there. That’s all on you. I was simply trying to be...” she pauses to think of the best way to explain her cooch flashing proclivities. “Comfortable.”

 

He leans so close that, for a second, she thinks he’s about to kiss her again. 

 

“Temptress.”

 

He spits the word at her like an accusation, but she knows that it’s as close to a compliment as she will probably get from him.

 

And maybe it _had_ been a pretty bad idea, riling him up like that during such an important meeting. The worst idea she’s ever had. Since last week.

 

“The man doth protest too much,” Rey grins, curling her fingers against the thick fabric encasing the front of his pants. She helps him undo the top buckle to speed this whole thing up. The sooner they fuck, the sooner this whole deranged fixation with each other will be out of their systems. Again.

 

For a moment they are at an impasse. 

 

Then Kylo pushes away with a grunt, taking a step back to look over her naked body. Rey presses her thighs together and has to bite her lower lip to resist the urge to drag him down to her and kiss him.

 

“It was very unwise of you,” his voice quakes, “to tempt me like that. After what we had shared a few days ago. After what you had told me.”

 

Er, right… she’d left out that part too. The one where they had kind of declared their love at each touchy-feely sort of mood.

 

“Did you think about it a lot?” she asks, equally referring to their affectionate declaration as much as she was to the sex act itself.

 

His eyes narrow but his pseudo-anger with her wavers visibly. He steps closer again, pinning her back against the wall. The edge of the table she’s been seated on digs against the back of her naked thighs, but all she can think about is that they’re really going to be doing this again. That wasn’t supposed to be how tonight would end at all.

 

“Every minute of every day, Rey. It was all I could think about. I couldn’t even relieve the pressure because I’m saving that for you. You’ve been _haunting_ me, and now you came here wanting to provoke me. Well congratulations, I’m provoked.”

 

He finally works himself free of his pants and Rey blushes, glances at his heavily swollen erection for a fraction of a second before she has to look away.

 

The sight of it makes Rey feel so… empty. Incomplete and needful.

 

“Kiss me,” she demands, tipping her head up. “Kiss me and fuck me. I love you and I want you and I can’t wait a moment more.”

 

Kylo doesn’t waste even a single breath. His lips crush over her in an instant. Their bond swells, relishing how he envelopes her in the strength of his arms. Her legs spread wider, making a space for him. She can support her weight on her own as she sits like this, but he seizes her ass firmly regardless.

 

“I love you,” he pulls away from her mouth just long enough to tell her even if she already knows it.

 

Rey nods and reaches between her legs, adjusting herself and guiding him to her.

 

His first thrust in side her goes in hard and smooth. She shudders  uncontrollably , having to grit her teeth together against the  intensity of the sensation.

 

At least he’s slightly easier to take now instead of their first time when she was still a virgin.

 

Slightly, but not by a whole lot.

 

Rey is still fresh and touched only the once, and her whole pussy burns as it stretches around him. He pushes deeper and she can’t help herself from pulling her head away and crying out.

 

Kylo pants against her ear, his breath heavy and ragged. But he slows in his progressive movement, not stopping completely like she needs him to.

 

“Rey.”

 

It’s fine. She can handle this. It’s just a cock. No big deal.

 

“More.” 

 

She whispers the words, trying to sound confident despite them being exactly the opposite of what she wants. This is about power. Kylo is her lover but also still her enemy. It’s an awkward situation, to say the least.

 

He stops when he’s fully sheathed inside her. And then he catches her chin and tips her face up so he can kiss her again, much more softly than before.

 

Of course he didn’t fall for it. Their stupid bond has taken away her ability to lie. His kisses are a relief, though, and she finds herself returning them eagerly.

 

They stay locked like that, motionless except for the slip of their lips and tongue against each other. Only when her hands drift from their purchase in his hair down to his shoulders and her legs rise up to wrap around his hips does he start to move.

 

Yes, thank the gods, it _is_ actually easier this time. Now that she’s warmed up and primed, his thrusts are steady and full of pleasure. Still some wisps of pain, but that’s only because he’s so damn big and she’s still so unused to this. Even those quickly fade until all that’s left is the sheer delight of sharing this moment with him.

 

“I love you Kylo,” she breathes, mumbling the words against his collarbone because she suddenly feels too weak with desire to hold her head up.

 

His thrusts stutter slightly before he regains his rhythm.

 

He doesn’t answer back, but instead _presses_ his feelings into her head. He adores her so absolutely that it’s terrifying. No one should feel the way that he does. A desire so complete that part of her wants to pull away for self preservation or she might fall in as deeply as he has. 

 

“Is that why you didn’t-”

 

Rey’s voice trembles and breaks. Why is she trying to have a conversation right now? Now, when she’s tingling head to toe and she can already feel her pussy begin to quiver already. He’d told her that he hadn’t… hadn’t touched himself since they’d made love. It was bizarre. Her hands certainly couldn’t say the same thing.

 

Kylo chuckles softly, and Rey nuzzles her face into his neck to hide her burning cheeks. His hands skim down her back and she arches her spine, inhaling sharply as he grabs her ass and lifts her up, subtly changing the way their locked together..

 

“More.”

 

She should hate how needy she sounds as she pleads for her enemy to fuck her deeper. Because it’s not deep enough. It can never be deep enough. Not when her heart is calling out to her to _just give in_.

 

He rolls his hips in circles, and now there’s not even a trace of pain left as his thrusts pick up speed. She can feel her climax building rapidly within her. It’s only been a few minutes but the pleasure is racing along her nerves, knowing that it will only take a little more to tip her over that edge.

 

“ _Fuck..._ ”

 

Her panting turns into a soft, breaking whine as she clings to him, arms wrapped tight, legs locked around his rhythmically moving hips.

 

_ I love you, Rey. I love you so much _ .

 

She climaxes then, the words of his declaration bouncing around her head as her body falls into tight shudders. He swells inside of her, or maybe it only feels like that because he’s so deep and she’s becoming so tight with each spasm of her pussy against him.

 

“Kylo...”

 

She bites down on the thick muscles between his neck and shoulder, knowing that he likes the pain and maybe that will bring him over the edge along with her. Last time, during their _first_ time, climaxing together had been transcendent. Life altering. 

 

But Kylo holds himself back. She can feel the strain of it all over the massive body she’s wrapped around. His arms are tense and tight, and he’s trying with all his might not to follow her down.

 

A phantom touch of the Force flicks against her clit and she howls, bucking her hips against the now extremely swollen length inside her. And she bites him again, working her teeth harder against the abused flesh of his neck.

 

Kylo laughs softly, but Rey is too enchanted with the feelings of her own pleasure to pay that much attention.

 

“I’m going to give you a second one, Rey. Just relax and calm down.”

 

Well, she had actually been clawing at his back frantically, marking him and biting him and grinding against him. An hour from now, when she’s alone again and mortified as she knows that she inevitably will be, she’ll be so embarrassed. She came within less than two minutes, for kriffsakes… as bad as that is for her ego, it’s surely going to inflate _his_ and make him even more intolerable than before.

 

Now though, the thought of getting to cum again is all that she needs to hold onto. 

 

Rey finally relaxes in his arms, allowing him to support her weight and control her movements as she slowly comes down from her high. She gives him a sleepy and content smile as he pulls out of her still tingling body.

 

“Did I teach you a lesson?” he asks, hugging her against his chest and kissing her forehead.

 

“Mhmmm?”

 

He smells really good. She’d thought that before, too, during their first time together. Something about pheromones probably, or maybe it’s just because it’s _him_ and they’re in love. Either way, she likes it.

 

“Did I teach you a lesson on not being a naughty little cocktease? Are you repentant and we can cancel the galactic war?”

 

Despite the sheer eroticism of the situation, Rey starts to giggle. Sometimes, oftentimes, she genuinely can’t tell if Kylo is being serious or not. The man is such a lunatic. He’s unpredictable and insane and laser brained and _hers_.

 

“I don’t know, Kylo. Maybe you could have been more convincing. Maybe I need you to make an example out of me.”

 

Kylo pulls back just enough that he can smile down at her.

 

“What? You think that would end the fight? Both our sides give up the conflict and start fucking?”

 

Rey has to close her eyes to block out the mental image his joke creates.

 

“Well, it couldn’t hurt...” she says finally, reaching her head up to lave her tongue against the welts her teeth have left on the pale skin of his neck. 

 

Kylo growls, and this time it sounds like pure possessiveness and not the frustrated rumbles he’d made while wearing his mask.

 

“Have it your way, Scavenger. I see that I need to really drive my point home, don’t I?”

 

He lets go of her then, letting her weight slide down his body until she’s standing on unsteady legs and he towers over her.

 

Then he grips her hips and turns her, spinning her so that she’s facing away from him. She looks over her shoulder at him curiously.

 

“I can go deeper if I take you from behind, darling.”

 

Oh… that makes sense.

 

And she’s still not sure how she feels about that particular pet name, but then she doesn’t care because he’s pulling her hips back with one hand and pressing downwards between her shoulder blades with the other. The positioning makes her back arch and her lower body become accessible to him.

 

Both of his hands grip around her hips then and Rey’s breath hitches when his still very, very hard length presses itself against her ass.

 

“You ready to be disciplined, _darling_? Ready to be shown why the Resistance needs to learn a little _respect?”_

 

He punctuates the last word with a sharp push of his hips, sliding his cock up and down the length of her slit in a pantomime of fucking.

 

Are they roleplaying now? This feels like sexual roleplay, or at least what Rey assumes it’s like based on the few holovids she’d been able to sneak a peek at.

 

“I don’t know, Commander,” she wriggles her hips against him in a raunchy shimmy. “Maybe you’re all talk. Maybe the First Order’s nothing to worry about after all...”

 

That lovely growl comes back and Rey grins. Then he spreads the cheeks of her ass and she has to look straight ahead at the wall in front of her as her face heats up.

 

They groan in unison as he penetrates her again. A tiny pinch of discomfort follows his movement, but it fades in a few seconds. Next time, maybe, there will be no pain at all when he takes her.

 

Rey grips the edge of the table to steady herself as he begins to thrust. Oh kriff, he _can_ go a lot deeper like this. He presses against that spot deep inside her and she has to squeeze her eyes shut as the pleasure reaches an edge.

 

“Too much?” he asks.

 

She shakes her head, unable to form words. Her body thankfully does the talking for her, back arching deeper and her hips pushing back to allow him the easiest access. If the table she was being screwed against was lower, she could have hiked a leg on onto it to spread herself even more for him.

 

“Next time, darling. Next time.”

 

It’s a date, then. Next time they’ll fuck properly. Maybe even in a bed, as crazy a notion as that is.

 

Kylo’s thrusts steadily pick up pace, his hips slamming against her ass until she has to press her forearm against the wall in front of her to steady herself. One of his hands lets go of her and reaches up to grab her shoulder from behind. He pushes her upper body down more until it’s nearly flat against the tabletop.

 

She holds onto anything that she can as he thrusts, working his way inside her so deeply that her pussy feels like it wants to cum instantly but it doesn’t quite know how in this new position.

 

He squeezes her a little too tightly, gripping her hip and shoulder so firmly that she’ll surely have bruises tomorrow. He’s still holding himself back then, fighting off his own orgasm that he’d been chasing for so long so that she can come along with him for it.

 

“What a gentleman,” she moans, voice shaking with each powerful thrust.

 

“I haven't cum in a week, Rey. I need this or I’m going to go completely crazy.”

 

She frowns, opening her tightly closed eyes and being treated to an up close and personal vantage of the tiles on the wall coming in and out of focus as her body rocks to his rapid pace.

 

“You haven’t-” 

 

How are they talking again _now_? Now when he’s pushing himself balls-deep inside her and her pussy is growing tighter and more confused with every powerful push of his hips.

 

“That belongs to you now. All of it. That goes right here where it’s meant to be.”

 

His next thrust is the deepest one yet and Rey’s eyes squeeze shut again as she fights from crying out.

 

She also gets the distinct feeling that there’s something rather alarming about his latest nonsense, but she can untangle that web later. For now, though, she pulls away as much as she is able. Which turns out to be barely a few millimeters because she’s pinned by the table edge, but she hopes he gets the picture.

 

“A little less, okay?”

 

Part of her wants to automatically add a ‘please’ to that. He immediately pulls back, easing his movements and relaxing his hold on her slightly.

 

_ Sorry. _

 

His voice is a husky purr in her mind. Any discomfort in her body vanishes to the sweetness of the sound.

 

_ Don’t be. This feels so good like this _ .

 

Rey i s not lying, it really does. The slightly shallower  pace of his thrusts is still plenty deep enough to rub against her cervix and make her toes curl against the cold tiled floor.

 

She relaxes and rocks her hips back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her second orgasm builds up quickly, the now intimately familiar sensation of him moving inside her triggering her inner muscles to begin to seize up and then relax. But she needs one more thing, though.

 

“Can you cum soon?” she asks, awkwardly snaking a hand between her legs to play with her clit.

 

Kylo snorts, adjusting her hips back from the edge of the table to allow her better room.

 

“Ask me ten minutes ago. It would be great if you could, y’know...”

 

Yeah, Rey knows. They both want to cum together, but she’s taking a little bit longer because she’s already finished once very recently.

 

Her fingers increase their speed, synchronizing her strokes on her nub with the rolls of his hips.

 

Rey closes her eyes, concentrating on the feelings he’s drawing from within her. The way his hard cock massages her, rubbing against both her G spot and then deeper so perfectly. This is only their third fuck and Kylo’s already learned exactly how to please her the best.

 

His breathing is getting harsher and his movements have lost some of their smooth rhythm. Poor baby, he needs to cum so bad. She’s _trying_ on her end. The pressure of needing to climax on demand is distracting, but last time she had...

 

Of course, their bond. That damned nuisance of a connection that lead them to this very moment that’s happening right now.

 

Rey focuses on the memory of their first time together. Remembers how glorious it had felt to be so filled. So complete. How her soul had joined itself to his for those last few seconds. And then he’d spilled himself inside her and-

 

She cries out, reaching her peak to the memory of his cum inside her. He follows immediately after she starts, spilling himself and completing the full circle.  


Rey rocks her hips back, trying to take him as deep as possible as tremors of ecstasy roll through her. It doesn’t hurt at all now. She likes this position. She kriffing loves it. The only downside is that she can’t kiss him, but he holds her tight and buries his face against her neck to make up for it. 

 

He collapses against her, barely able to keep his weight off her with his shaking arms. Rey is in no better condition. She can only slump against the wall, whining softly as he withdraws himself. Her lower body twitches in disapproval, and she dimly wonders how many times she’d be capable of reaching orgasm in one night. She definitely feels like she has a few more in her, and if what he said about himself was true then-

 

“Kylo,” her voices is a constrained wheeze.

 

Her lover pushes off of her with a grunt, and they work together to turn her body around to face him, both of their limbs too tired to make the sloppy movement either quick or elegant.

 

_ Now _ they can kiss properly, and they do. Hands tangle in hair, arms wrap around each other,  souls pull together, trying to meld into one. They kiss until they’re both breathless and Rey has forgotten what she was trying to say before until Kylo nudges a question of it into her mind.

 

“Kylo,” she tries again. “You know that you can get some relief on your own when I’m not around, right? You have my permission to...” She clicks her tongue twice, making a swishing gesture through the air with a loose fist.

 

Kylo  slowly cracks into a lopsided smile.

 

“But I was saving all of that for you.”

 

Rey blinks. Pauses. Starts to go down that dusty path that is her bondmate’s trail of logic. 

 

Then she abruptly stops herself before she sinks too deeply into the great abyss. 

 

“Okay, don’t think you have to tell me what exactly that means. I’m good. You do what you need to do, just promise that you’re only going to be thinking about me as you’re doing it.”

 

“…of course. You only think about me, don’t you?”

 

Rey shrugs then nods. That’s more or less true. She thinks about a much more idealized and less  kriffing insane version of Kylo  than the real deal , but it’s close enough.

 

“I’m going to need some clothes,” she says, pulling from his embrace and hopping down off the ledge. 

 

His cum leaks out of her body and down her legs, making it quite hard for her to compartmentalize what they’ve just done with the honest truth that he’s the Commander of the First Order and she needs to go back to being the Resistance's star Force user. Her dress, or at least what remains of it after being torn from her, lies in a ruined pile on the floor and she toes at it for a moment before sighing.

 

Kylo stops her as she begins to search through the row of storage lockers lined up along one of the walls. He hugs her from behind and kisses the top of her head. Rey can feel him tugging at their bond, trying to reassure himself that this latest goodbye of theirs is only a ‘goodbye for now’.

 

She lingers with him like this for a moment before rolling her shoulders free. It’s time to go. This has gone on for far too long and she’s going to have to either mind trick her own side or… come up with some damn lie to explain why she’s wearing new clothes. 

 

Kylo spins her around, kissing her for one last time. His lips are soft against hers. Needful, but not insistent. 

 

“Come on now,” she whines when he tries to hold onto her as she pulls away. “I need to get dressed. Help me find some clothes.”

 

He sighs, relenting with an expression of deep melancholy.

 

“But I like you better naked.”

 

“Kylo? Shut up.”

 

They both stay silent after that. Searching the room and not saying another word but with their minds as open and connected to each other as they can be.

 

*

 

_ Epilogue (Twelve Days Later…) _

 

_ * _

 

Rey was late.

 

No, not late like just plain late, but late as in… _late_.

 

Throughout most of her life, her periods had been very irregular to nonexistent. When she’d come to the Resistance she’d suddenly had the luxury of regular meals and easier physical labor. Finally her body’s natural cycle had begun to regulate itself, which was highly annoying but also reassuring in it’s own uncomfortable way.

 

And Rey may have been lacking in proper sexual education, but even she knew that having risky, unprotected sex twice – or three times, technically- was probably a really, really bad idea.

 

So what if she’d fallen in love? She’d simply gotten caught up in the moment. She should have been thinking but there hadn’t been enough blood flowing to her head for her to make sound choices.

 

_ Just open your legs and everything will be alright… _

 

Dear gods… their bond may have ruined her whole life. She and Kylo are _enemies_.  They aren’t but they are. She’s been over all that already. And they can't have a child together. They just _can’t_.

 

Not to mention that there is literally not one single thing she could say to Master Luke to fix this. She’d have to give up on the war, turn her back on the Resistance, and… kriff, she doesn’t even know. Find someplace to hide in her infinite shame.

 

So she does the only thing she can think of to do in this situation: shove Kylo completely out of her mind, schedule an appointment with a private doctor, and cross her fingers so hard that she’s probably giving herself early arthritis.

 

Kylo can sense her. In the horrible two days that follow before her appointment, he starts to pound against her mental walls. Tries to tear down the shielding keeping him out from her side of the bond. She’s terrified and obviously he can feel that. He probably just wants to know that she’s okay since he’s so in the dark he doesn't have a clue that she’s as afraid of the thought of _him_ being a father as she is of having to abandon everyone she cares about.

 

So she blocks him out with all her might. The effort of it distracts her from her worst fears, but only slightly.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid little girl. What the fuck did you think was going to happen? Actions have consequences. True love or not, this was the worst decision she’s ever made.

 

And then the doctor tells her it’s negative and her world turns itself back upright again. 

 

It was all the stress that had done it. The initial guilt and nerves of having willingly given up her virginity to Kylo Ren had delayed her period, and then the crippling terror that had followed had thrown her hormones further out of whack. She’s fine, the doctor insisted. She was never pregnant but, truly, she should consider allowing some sort of birth control to be administered. There are numerous options available depending on-

 

“I’ll take whichever one works the quickest!”

 

The doctor, a polite little old lady who had a remarkably even temperament when faced with a near-hysterical Jedi apprentice in a bind, had blinked twice. It had been her only outward sign of surprise to Rey’s declaration.

 

_ Whichever works the quickest… _

 

Well, that sure sounds like Rey’s planning on having a real party over the weekend, doesn’t it? Naughty little Jedi apprentice, isn’t slutting around forbidden to your kind?

 

“Um, and the longest lasting,” Rey continues, digging her hole deeper. “The, uh… I want to be conscientious, y’know. Pick the best value for, uh… my money. Yeah. That’s what I meant.”

 

The doctor merely nodded, humoring her erratic patient with a smile that was unfortunately similar to one Leia Organa would give her whenever she would get flustered beyond herself.

 

“Of course.”

 

No further words were said, not even when Rey accidentally tore the sleeve of her tunic in her haste to pull it up and expose the injection site. Just sticks it in, stick it in, stick it- Oh wait, that’s what got her into this whole sordid mess. Shit.

 

When it’s done, she goes home and meditates. Centers her mind before opening their bond back up and allowing her desperate lover to check in on her. He’s not the one that she’s worried about. She’ll come up with some sort of bullshit excuse and, Kylo being Kylo, will inevitable read too far between the lines but completely on the wrong page. It will be fine.

 

Master Luke, on the other hand…

 

Her only hope will be to scare him off with a vague answer about having ‘female problems’. She’s already lied through her teeth to him about what’s been going on these last few weeks, so what’s one more nail in her coffin of guilt?

 

One thing’s for sure though: birth control or not, true love or not, she and Kylo can never, ever happen again. 

 

And it won’t. She’ll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible preview for the next installment in the series (subject to change, of course):
> 
> When confronted with the fact that his true love has a new birth control implant, Kylo COULD do the reasonable, rational thing of telling her “great idea, babe. That kind of thing is too important for us to just jump into”. Or he could completely freak out and whine that now his sploodge is going to go to waste, prompting Rey to think that (wait for it) having sex with him was the worst decision that she’s ever made. Either way.


End file.
